ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
One Step Closer
One Step Closer is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see the crater with Noah's remains. Everybody is saddened. Especially Ship. Ship crawls to Noah's remains and lays by them. "Ship...." Tetrax puts his hand on Erika's shoulder. "I'm sorry." "Guys, I know Noah being....you know....dead....is sad and all, but don't you think finding Gizmo is more important?" Klon said. "YOU LITTLE SELFISH JERK!!!" Yelled Jack. Jack absorbed the ground and punched Klon and kicked him while he was down. "OW!" "MY COUSIN DIED FOR YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS, IS, IS THAT GIZMO IS MORE IMPORTANT!!??" "Landis, calm down!" Yelled Klon. "CALM DOWN!!? I'LL RING YOUR LITTLE NECK YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Yelled Jack. Erika placed her hand on Jack. "It's all right. Klon's an idiot." She said. "Hey!" "Why? Why did it have to be him?" Kierra said. "Guys. Klon was right, though. We need to find Gizmo and avenge our friend." Said Tetrax. "Yeah. You're right." Said Jack. "Oh sure, when I say that, I get beaten up. But when he says that, everybody's all 'right'!" Said Klon. Jack punched Klon again. MEANWHILE... Gizmo landed on Lepidopterra. One Lepidopterran queen flew to Gizmo. "Galvanic Mechamorph. Leave my kingdom or be executed." She said. "Try me." Said Gizmo. A cluster of Lepidopterrans flew and spit goo at Gizmo. Gizmo blasted the goo and the Lepidopterrans. One smashed him into a wall. Gizmo electrocuted him. He shot the rest. He then overthrew the queen. A swarm of Lepidopterrans came. "I'm your king now." Said Gizmo. "Don't be so sure!" Gizmo got punched down by Jack. "Ah. If it isn't the cavalry. So, how's Segurason? Is he as lively as he used to be?" Said Gizmo. Everybody was angered by this, but Jack went berserk. "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!!!" Yelled Jack. Jack ran toward Gizmo and kicked him. He threw a flaming barrage of powerful punches at Gizmo. Gizmo shot him. Jack fell back and a tear shed from his eye. "Don't fret. You'll see him again soon." Said Gizmo. "You know you can't beat me. I'm one step closer with that brat gone." Erika and Kierra got livid and kicked Gizmo together. Kierra used telekinesis and threw Gizmo back and forth into walls. "Avadacadavera!" Yelled Erika. Erika's spell sent a powerful blast of blue light at Gizmo. There was an explosion. Gizmo wasn't fazed. "Well. Ready to see Noah again?" Asked Gizmo. Gizmo turned into a giant plasma tank and shot at the gang. Tetrax put up a diamond barrier. The blast eventually broke through and struck the team. Jack and Erika were on the ground. "Time to die." Gizmo prepared the final shot when suddenly.... BOOM! Gizmo got blasted by fire into a hive. Who shot Gizmo? To be continued... Characters Heroes *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ship *Tetrax Shard *Kierra *Klon *Lepidopterrans Aliens None Villains *Gizmo Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature Noah. *This is the first (second if you count Vilgax Is Back, Part 1) time no aliens were used. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes